Orphaned Emotions
by jaya1
Summary: My take on the future of Gundam Wing
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of the original Gundam Wing characters, and alas I am but a poor college student so please don't sue me? (Pretty, pretty please with sugar and whip cream and chocolate chips and syrup and Heero on top?) I *do*, however, own all of the kids, so if you want to use them, please contact me first at jayaquestie@hotmail.com.  
  
A.N.: Well this is my first Gundam Wing fic, so I don't know if it's good, bad, so/so - could I please have some feedback? This is just the prologue, sorry it's so short, and I have Part 1 written, but it's not posted yet. If you think I should continue, then just tell me and I'll see what else I can pull out of my addled brain before school starts again. Constructive criticism is good, but please no flames (remember this is a first for me so be gentle?) Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Orphaned Emotions  
By Jayaquestie  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Cayce!" Heero Yuy's voice drifted up the stairs to his son. "Car. Now!"   
  
Cayce sighed and grabbed his worn jacket, a relic from his father's years as a Gundam soldier. Heading into the hall, he slid down the banister and met his father at the open door to the garage. Heero gave his infamous death glare, but such intimidation no longer worked on the Yuy children. Cayce's mother smiled back at him as he swung into the seat next to his little sister, Kiana.  
  
"Come on Cayce, I would have thought you'd be looking forward to this. You get to spend some time with Rhia - and away from us." Relena Peacecraft smirked and looked pointedly at her husband as he climbed in the driver's seat. Heero scowled briefly at her and Kia giggled.  
  
Cayce sighed again. "I guess I am, mostly. It's just I don't really like the idea of being ordered around by Jean and having to baby-sit a lot of brats-"  
  
"Hey!" Kia's outburst interrupted him. He glanced at her and grinned lightly.  
  
"No offense, squirt." Kia stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms in an imitation of when their mother was mad at their father. Heero saw this pose in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Now I wonder where ever she could have picked that up," he muttered under his breath. Relena heard him and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Ow! Hey I can't drive when I'm mortally wounded!" he protested.  
  
"You just hush and keep your eyes on the road, Yuy," Relena commanded. Heero winked back at his son with a smirk on his face. Cayce chuckled, but he wiped the smile off his face when Relena and Kiana both turned to glare at him at the same time. He gulped. From the front seat, Heero laughed out loud.  
  
"And just what is so funny, Yuy?" his wife demanded. But Cayce could see the sparkle in her turquoise eyes as she answered her husband's challenge.  
  
Heero took his eyes off the road just long enough to glance fondly at her.  
  
"I love you," he said softly. Relena leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I know," she answered just as softly. "I love you, too."  
  
In the back seat, Cayce and Kiana just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Caaaaaaaayyccee!!" A speeding blur leaped on him just as he stepped out of the car, squeezing so tightly he was having trouble breathing. He grunted as he stumbled backward and reached his hand out to use the car as a brace while he regained his balance.  
  
"Oh, Cayce! I missed you sooooo much!" the blur squealed in his ear. "It's been so long since we last saw each other! Years apart -!"  
  
"Rhia," he interrupted as he pried her off of him. "You came to my house two weeks ago."  
  
"Well it seems like years," Rhia Maxwell pouted. "The least you could do is tell me you missed me." Cayce shook his head in exasperation, but found a smile creeping onto his face. His best friend's antics could always make him smile.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Rhia." The girl turned to him with her father's trademark wide grin, but then her eyes watered and she again threw her arms around his neck in a choking grip.  
  
"Oh, Cayce!" she wailed theatrically. "For two people as close as us to be separated for so long!"  
  
"Well, what'd I tell ya, buddy? Love is in the air." Rhia immediately released Cayce and spun angrily around to face her father. All trace of her earlier tears had miraculously vanished.  
  
"Daddy! How many times do I have to tell you?!"  
  
Duo Maxwell stood next to Cayce's father with one arm draped over Heero's shoulder and the other hand held up to fend off his daughter's protests.  
  
"I know, I know. You and Cayce are 'just friends.' But can I help that the two of you make such a cute couple?" Rhia glared at him and Cayce put a hand over his eyes groaning. Relena was smiling as she helped Kia out of the car. Duo turned to regard his own best friend.  
  
"What do ya think, Heero buddy? Your darling son-" Rhia snorted. "-and my angelic daughter-" Cayce choked back a laugh and Rhia turned her glare on him. "-bound together by the bonds of love . . ." Both teens rolled their eyes. "Pretty soon they'll be married and have lots and lots of wonderful kids-" Heero's face went white as a sheet.  
  
"K-k-kids?" he whispered hoarsely. His Prussian blue eyes grew wide and had an almost panicked look in them.  
  
"I know," Duo sighed mournfully. "Little ones grow up so fast these days." Heero shook his head violently.  
  
"Maxwell kids?!" Duo's grin grew.  
  
"Maxwell/Yuy kids," he stated proudly. "And then you and I would be related!" A slightly confused look came into his eyes while Heero's got even wider. "That would make us like - brothers-in-law, or . . . something . . ." Heero's eyes rolled back in his head and his knees buckled. He would have fallen if Relena had not supported his dazed form from behind.  
  
"Close your mouth, dear. Bugs will fly in." Heero's jaw snapped shut but the panicked look didn't leave his face.  
  
"Dad? Are you okay?" Cayce asked worriedly, stepping forward.  
  
"Maxwell kids?!" he kept mumbling to himself.  
  
"He's fine, honey. Do me a favor and take care of your sister and your stuff while I see if I can get your father out of shock." Cayce nodded numbly.  
  
Duo reached over and patted Heero's shoulder. "I understand how you feel buddy. I'll be loosing my oldest, too."   
  
"Maxwell kids," he mumbled again.  
  
"Yes, dear," Relena soothed as they headed for the house. "Everything is going to be just fine."  
  
Heero looked at her. "Maxwell-"  
  
"I know, dear. I know," she said patting his hand as she led him away.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of the original Gundam Wing characters, and alas I am but a poor college student so please don't sue me? (Pretty, pretty please with sugar and whip cream and chocolate chips and syrup and Heero on top?) I *do*, however, own all of the kids, so if you want to use them, please contact me first and tell me at jayaquestie@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
Orphaned Emotions  
By Jayaquestie  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
About an hour later, Relena had managed to calm Heero down somewhat and most of the rest of the families had arrived. The adults were going to a special banquet to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of peace between Earth and the colonies, and had arranged for their children to spend the weekend together at the Peacecraft manor. Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's older brother and his wife, Lucrezia had graciously offered their home for the occasion because of it's size and security. All of the children had been taught how to defend themselves early on by their fathers, but the adults still wanted to take no chances. Even though there had been peace for two decades, the families of the former Gundam pilots and prominent members of the current government were still prizes for any would-be terrorist to gain control of. Besides which, it had been a long time since the "Gundam children," as the present populace called them, had gotten together.  
  
As the children arrived, they split off into pairs or small groups. Of course Cayce and Rhia were together, but they lounged around the living room with Jean, the eldest Peacecraft son. Mia Winner joined them there as soon as her family arrived. Wild Jonah Maxwell bugged the adults while Charles Peacecraft, Jean's younger brother, attempted to get him interested in something a little healthier. Yes, these were civilized people who could be considered excellent politicians, but many of them were also trained, deadly soldiers who it was probably wiser not to annoy.   
  
This case could be said especially for Heero Yuy who was already known for his lack of patience. Heero was sitting in one of the comfortable living room chairs with his head tilted back, near his son and the older teens. He had a cool cloth over his eyes and kept mumbling curses and epitaphs under his breath. Relena sat next to him smiling brilliantly and greeting her old girlfriends as they came with their husbands, completely ignoring the state of her own in the process. When Jonah began inching forward to dump ice down Heero's shirt, Charles became worried and went off to find Duo and Hilde before their son met with an untimely death. Just as Jonah was about to drop the ice, Heero's hand shot up of its own volition and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hilde," Heero called in a more than mildly annoyed voice. "You seem to have lost something. Would you kindly come and collect it?" Relena turned to her husband from talking with Dorothy Winner and frowned.   
  
"Heero, must you be so crude?" she complained. Heero used his other hand to remove the cloth just long enough to give her a "who, me?" look before leaning his head back again. Throughout this, Jonah had been struggling to free himself from Heero's vice-like grip with no success.  
  
"Duo," Heero called. "Unless you want to be short one child-" Duo hurried over and cut Heero off.  
  
"Now, Jonah, what did I tell you about bothering Uncle Heero?" He grabbed Jonah by the other arm and proceeded to drag him away, the whole time chiding him. From her seat next to Cayce on the other couch, Rhia spoke up.   
  
"Aw, Uncle Heero, did you have to let him go? You know you could have thrown him out the window, or-"  
  
"Rhia!" Hilde's voice called out from the other side of the room. "Quit picking on your brother!" Cayce chuckled and Rhia slumped in her seat, folding her arms and grumbling about her mother's "ultrasonic" hearing.  
  
It was at this moment that Trowa Barton and his young son, Alex, arrived at the manor. Alex was subdued and unresponsive; much like his father had been at a younger age. He stayed close to Trowa during re-introductions, most of the clan had not seen him since before his mother left, and he did not reply to the coos of "how adorable," "he looks just like you, Trowa," and "my how you've grown." Instead his attention wandered and finally settled on the grouping of couches where the older teens were sitting. Kiana had been sitting in her brother's lap and getting reacquainted with Mia and Rhia when she noticed Alex walk in.  
  
"Alex!" she cried happily. She scrambled off the couch and ran over to him. She gave a quick curtsey to Trowa and the other adults.  
  
"Please excuse me. Hi, Uncle Trowa! It's wonderful to see you again! I hope you don't mind if Alex comes with me? Thank you! Please excuse us. Bye!" she said in a happy rush. She then grabbed a baffled Alex's hand and dragged him over to the group. Mia and the others smiled and asked him how he had been while Kia climbed back up onto Cayce's lap smiling widely and talking a mile a minute.  
  
The assembled adults, who consisted of Trowa, Relena, Quatre, and Heero, who had sufficiently recovered enough to greet his fellow pilots, chuckled at Kia's enthusiasm. Trowa turned to Heero and Relena.  
  
"It's very kind of Kiana to be so friendly to Alex. You're very lucky to have such a wonderful daughter." Heero put an arm around Relena's shoulders and gave Trowa a smile.  
  
"We know. We're all lucky that our lives turned out as they did." Relena replied softly. The adults all turned to look at their children in time to see Jonah run by. Rhia yelled at him not to run in the house and when he turned around to stick his tongue out at her, he tripped over Charles' outstretched foot. Rhia got up and held him in a professional headlock while attempting to talk some sense into her younger brother while the others laughed. Cayce smiled down at Kiana as she giggled and brushed some loose hair out of her eyes. Alex had seated himself next to Mia on the floor and his face was relaxed and happy as she fondly ruffled his hair.  
  
Heero turned back to Trowa after watching the display. "How has Alex been with everything that happened?" Trowa's thoughtful expression went through a myriad of emotions before settling on one of bitter acceptance.  
  
"Different." He looked intently at his son. "Before, he was a happy, carefree, child living a normal life. Now . . ." Trowa trailed off and his emerald eyes turned sad.  
  
"Now he knows what it's like to lose someone he loves," Quatre supplied quietly. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and Trowa turned to him with haunted eyes. "We all know what that's like Trowa. That's what led most of us to become involved in the war at such an early age." Heero nodded and rubbed Relena's back gently while she hugged herself and shivered. Her gaze rested on her own children as they laughed.   
  
Kiana was happy and innocent, but she knew her parent's histories and, despite her young age, she had already become quite a competent fighter. Cayce had passed well beyond the range of mere competence and had proven himself just as deadly as his father had been at the same age. Yet, neither of them knew what it was like to actually fight in a battle and Relena prayed that they never would.  
  
"We fought so hard for peace for so long," she whispered. "Why must the war continue to affect our children so?" No one answered her and eventually she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
It was at this moment that the tardy Chang's decided to arrive. Their car screeched angrily to a halt outside and it was only a moment before Wufei, wearing his usual perpetually annoyed expression, ushered his wife and daughters into the house. Relena smiled at Sally and joined the group of wives giving her a welcoming hug. Wufei stalked over to the group of former pilots, which now included Duo. He shook his head in exasperation at the carefree squeals behind him as Sally and the other women caught up, and at the enthusiastic greetings of Merin and Laia to the other children. He gave each of the pilots a serious glare.  
  
"It is impossible to be anywhere on time when there are three women in the house who insist on spending over an hour to get ready every time we have to leave."  
  
"Hilde and Rhia spend an hour getting ready," Duo informed him with a shrug.  
  
"As does Relena," Heero added.  
  
"Catherine also." Trowa stated of his sister.  
  
"And Dorothy and Mia," Quatre nodded. "We understand."   
  
Wufei shook his head. "They spend over an hour each. And there is only one bathroom." The other men gave him mildly horrified stares.  
  
"You only have one bathroom?" Duo asked incredulously.  
  
"For three women?" Heero put in.  
  
"Wufei . . ." Trowa shook his head sympathetically.  
  
"Are you insane?" Quatre demanded.  
  
Wufei sighed. "I think I'm beginning to be."  
  
Lucrezia Peacecraft stepped out of the ring of wives greeting Sally Chang and clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone's here, we can get going. Milliardo has gone ahead to reserve our places and see to any left over details, but I know he'll worry if we're late." All of the children came forward to give hugs and kisses to their parents and there was a state of controlled chaos about the goodbyes.  
  
Relena knelt down to give Kiana a hug and Heero regarded his son seriously.  
  
"I know Jean is the oldest, and I doubt there will be any trouble. But . . . if something does happen, I'm counting on you to take care of your sister and the others." Cayce nodded and smiled grimly.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero smiled and clapped a firm hand on his shoulder. He then scooped Kia into his arms.   
  
"And I'm counting on you to be your usual sweet and happy little self," he told her while spearing her with a mock stern gaze. She giggled.  
  
"You'll contact us if you need anything?" Relena asked worriedly. "Don't worry about interrupting the banquet, just call-"  
  
"Okay, Mom, we will," Cayce interrupted with a smile. "The two of you worry too much. We'll be fine." His parents nodded, but his mother still looked troubled. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Come on, Relena. We have to get going," Heero said as he led her toward the two limousines that would be transporting them to the embassy. "Like Cayce said - they'll be fine." All of the adults piled into the cars and the children stood together just outside the house, waving goodbye.   
  
"We love you!" Relena cried as Heero tried to get her in their car. Cayce and Kiana waved.  
  
"We love you, too, Mom," he returned chuckling. "You guys have fun." Heero paused as he was about to follow Relena in the car and took one last look at his kids. Cayce noticed that Quatre Winner had also paused from the limo he was about to step into and was looking back at Mia. Both former pilots came back to stand in front of their children.  
  
"Remember to always follow your emotions and your heart," Heero reminded his son with a solemn look. Cayce was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like he would never see his parents again. His father had been telling him to follow his emotions since he was little, and Heero knew that his son always listened to his advice. For him to feel like he needed to say this last goodbye showed how uneasy Heero was. Suddenly, Cayce didn't want any of the adults to go.  
  
"Cayce?" Kia asked in a small voice. He looked down at her concerned eyes and knew that she felt it too.   
  
"It's okay," he told her softly. He looked back up at his father and nodded, swallowing with difficulty. "I will. You and Mom be careful, okay?" Heero nodded and surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"We will." He looked down at Kia and brushed her bangs back. "We'll be back before you know it," he told her with a smile. She reached her arms up and he knelt down to give her one last hug.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," she whispered just loud enough for Heero and Cayce to hear.  
  
"I love you, too, Little Princess." He smiled again at her and Cayce before turning to get in the car where the driver was honking and Lucrezia was waving impatiently. Cayce looked over at Mia and her father as Quatre hugged her again and ran off to get in his own limo just as Heero shut the door to the other one. Mia looked after him uneasily and hugged herself tightly. Jean, standing next to her, noticed her concern and gently squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"Everything will be alright," he told her. Mia nodded, but she still didn't look convinced.  
  
The cars honked and the parents waved out of the windows as they pulled away from the house. Kia held tightly to Cayce's hand and whimpered softly as they got further and further away. He bent down and lifted her in his arms as they watched the cars disappear around the corner.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of the original Gundam Wing characters, and alas I am but a poor college student so please don't sue me? (Pretty, pretty please with sugar and whip cream and chocolate chips and syrup and Heero on top?) I *do*, however, own all of the kids, so if you want to use them, please contact me first and tell me at jayaquestie@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent in such nice reviews. It really helps authors when they get some feedback. I am still working on this between work, but school is about to start and I am about to be swamped with work. To keep me from getting writers-block (the terror!), send in some ideas you might have for the rest of the story. I'm not promising to use them all, but it might help keep the creative juices flowing. Thanks again for your support!!  
  
  
  
Orphaned Emotions  
By Jayaquestie  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Relena asked her husband as the Peacecraft manor disappeared from view. Heero frowned momentarily before bringing his eyes up to her again.  
  
"Yeah," he told her with a smile only she could tell was forced. "I'm fine."  
  
"Heero, you worry too much!" Duo informed him with a carefree wave of his hand. He sat next to Relena and Heero in the enormous limo with his arm around Hilde. "The kids'll be fine. And I'm sure that they won't blow up the house while we're gone either, Pagan will see to that."  
  
Heero smiled ruefully. "Well I know my kids won't burn the house down, and I doubt most of the other kids would either - but I'm not too sure about yours."  
  
"Hey!" Duo and Hilde both cried, indignantly. Heero and Relena, along with Lucrezia who was also in the car, laughed.  
  
"My kids are both the sweetest things in the world. They'd never cause trouble!" Everyone else in the car just looked at him, and even Hilde had a doubtful expression on her face.  
  
"Well, Duo . . ." she said, unsure. Duo turned to her.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to side with them?!" he yelled turning to her. Hilde held up her hands in a placating gesture.  
  
"Now, Duo, calm down. I never said anything-"  
  
"Don't 'calm down, Duo' me!" he raged. "Imagine - going against your own innocent little children!"  
  
"Now, Duo . . ." Hilde's and Duo's argument faded into the background of Heero's consciousness. He looked at his wife and sister-in-law as they laughed at the couple's antics. Normally, Duo and Hilde's mock fights made him laugh, too, but right now he didn't much feel like laughing.   
  
He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and he knew by the way that Quatre had gone back to talk to Mia, that the blond pilot felt the same. The added fact that both his own children and Mia Winner, who had all inherited their respective father's empathic sensitivity, also felt something was off bothered him greatly. But he didn't want anyone else to worry with no proof, especially not Relena.   
  
He leaned back against the soft cushions of the limo and settled his arm around his wife's shoulders, a forced smile on his face. It was most likely just nerves about leaving the children all alone together. The worst that would probably happen was that the adults would come back to find the Peacecraft manor looking as if a tornado had hit.  
  
Heero tried to allow a real smile to come to his face at the amusing thought, but just couldn't. He tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine. He and the rest of the adults would be back in a couple of days and then part ways to return to their individual lives. Everything would be fine.  
  
Little did he know that nothing would ever be quite the same again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relena!" Heero shouted as the building continued to crumble around him. Beside him, Duo was just as frantically searching for Hilde.  
  
"Relena, please!" He was beginning to get desperate and he didn't know if his throat was choking because of the dust rising around him or because of his tears.   
  
"Hilde!" Duo called again. The men pushed their way through the rubble to the place they had last seen their wives. Two crumpled shapes were visible huddled on the floor.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
"Hilde!"   
  
One of the shapes turned at the sound of her name and Relena fell into her husband's arms.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. Relena nodded but her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Hilde . . ." Heero turned at the wrenching grief coming from Duo as he bent down to his wife's still form.  
  
"Is she -" Heero began. Relena shook her head and he let out a tight breath of relief.  
  
"No, she's alive, but she's hurt really badly. We need to get her to a hospital." Relena turned to look at her friend and Heero took this opportunity to give his own evaluation of her condition. She was badly bruised and scratched and had a long, deep cut running down her left leg. He also saw that she was holding her right arm gingerly to her side and he guessed from the numerous bruises and lacerations that if it wasn't badly fractured, it was at least broken. He gently raised his hand to brush her bangs away from her forehead and saw the large gash above her eyebrow. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, gently lifting her in his arms.  
  
"Come on, Duo," he called to his friend who was doing the same for Hilde. "We have to get out of here before the building collapses." Duo nodded and stood with his wife, for once completely silent.  
  
"What about Milliardo and the others?" Relena asked worriedly. Heero gritted his teeth at how weak her voice already sounded.  
  
"We lost sight of them when the embassy was struck." She began to protest leaving them there. But Heero shook his head once quickly. "There's nothing we can do. After we get you and Hilde out of here, I'll come back in and see if I can find anyone else alive." Relena's eyes filled with tears at the idea that her brother and friends were dead, but she didn't say anything else for she saw her tears mirrored in her husband's eyes. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder and tried to block out her pain.  
  
The two Gundam pilots staggered out of the burning building, not as badly wounded as their wives, but both having sustained their fair share of injuries. Heero's broken ankle gave out on him just as they reached safety and he stumbled to his knees, trying desperately to keep Relena from falling. Duo knelt next to him, cradling Hilde tightly to his chest.  
  
"So the mighty Gundam pilots are finally brought to their knees," a mocking voice spoke up from in front of them. Both men turned to the voice and their eyes widened at what they saw. The rest of the pilots and their wives, all suffering from severe injuries, some even unconscious, were huddled together surrounded by several figures covered in black and well armed. The eyes of those captured looked sullenly back at Heero and Duo, obviously unable to do anything other than surrender due to the condition of their spouses and their own condition.  
  
"Well, boys?" the figure who had first spoken asked in a voice that dripped with false sweetness. "Are you going to put up a fight?"  
  
Heero's will battled fiercely with him against surrendering, even at the cost of his own life. But Relena's good arm tightened around his neck and he heard Duo let out a defeated sigh behind him. His resistance broke and he turned his head to lean his forehead tiredly against his wife's.  
  
"No," he said softly. "We won't fight."  
  
The dark figure smiled wickedly. "I thought you would say something like that." The figure turned back to the men surrounding the other Gundam pilots and their families and gestured. "Load em up, boys. We wouldn't want to be late with our prizes, now would we?" The group was directed into the back of a large truck were they began doing what they could for the more seriously injured.   
  
Behind them, the peace embassy continued to burn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of the original Gundam Wing characters, and alas I am but a poor college student so please don't sue me? (Pretty, pretty please with sugar and whip cream and chocolate chips and syrup and Heero on top?) I *do*, however, own all of the kids, so if you want to use them, please contact me first and tell me at jayaquestie@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
Orphaned Emotions  
By Jayaquestie  
  
  
  
Part 3   
  
  
By the time a few hours had passed, the Gundam children were still not bored. The younger children were fairly easily amused as evidenced by the puzzle Alex and Kiana had been putting together since the adults had departed. The younger teens were basically having fun annoying the older teens, though at the moment they had taken a break from that so Jonah could teach Charles and the Chang sisters how to play poker, much to the disgust of his sister and the amusement of Cayce. He and Rhia were participating in their usual friendly teasing as they sat with Jean and Mia trying to decide what movie to watch.   
  
Jean and Mia, always the poised, responsible ones, insisted on watching something with cultural influence that the younger kids could learn something from. Cayce and Rhia, always the more action oriented pair, decided they wanted to watch a horror film to scare everyone (except Kia and Alex, Cayce was very protective of his little sister and he didn't want to scare her).   
  
"I refuse to show something with so obviously little taste in my home," Jean declared in a superior monotone. Cayce glared at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please, you used to love watching old horror movies no less than a year ago! Besides which, how can you possibly say 'The Blair Witch Project' has no taste? It's a classic!"   
  
"If you want to watch an older movie, why can't we watch something like 'Ever After' or 'The Princess Bride?' Then Kia and Alex can watch too," Mia added practically. Rhia pouted and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"But Mia," she whined. "Where's the fun in that?" Mia glanced over at her patiently.  
  
"Do you really want us to pick out a movie that will make Jonah have nightmares tonight?" she asked.  
  
Rhia sat up, her eyes gleaming and hopeful. "Could we, pretty please?" Cayce stifled a laugh and Jean glared at him. Mia let out an audible sigh.  
  
"I say no. I'm the oldest and my word is final."  
  
"Says who?" Cayce growled. Mia and Rhia exchanged worried glances. Cayce and Jean may have been cousins, but sometimes it seemed as if they carried their father's old rivalry too far. By this time, the other children had noticed the tension in the air and everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the young men. The boys had been sitting alone on the couch while the girls lay on the floor, but now Mia slid in between the two and Rhia scooted up to sit next to Cayce on one end of the couch. She gently clasped his shoulder.   
  
"It's okay, Cayce, we can-" she was cut off as a loud tone emitted from the television. The program they had been watching while deciding about the movie was suddenly replaced by the image of a somber looking news reporter with the words "Special Announcement" flashing at the top of the screen.  
  
"What's going on?" Charles wondered softly as he approached the couch to stand near his brother. The two were not so openly affectionate as some of the other sibling pairs, but they were still very close. Everyone focused on the glowing screen.  
  
"As of a few minutes ago, this station has received a report that the Peace Banquet, being held at the Earth's main Colony embassy, has been the target of a malicious attack by an unknown terrorist group." In the living room of the Peacecraft mansion, there could be heard the sound of several horrified gasps and strained breathing. Each of the younger kids moved closer to the four oldest teens and sought solace in the support offered by their siblings.  
  
"We remind our watchers that this is merely an unconfirmed report, but our sources are working to bring you up to date on this potentially tragic event." The man paused and listened in his headset for a moment while the Gundam children sat anxiously waiting for more information. Cayce's jaw was clenched as he held his sister tightly and fought to push back the raging emotions threatening to overwhelm him. The slight tingle he had been feeling since talking to his father had suddenly increased until it caused him almost physical pain. Kia whimpered in his lap and tucked her head under his chin. He started to stroke her hair but stopped as pain lanced through his right arm. He bit in a gasp so as not to alarm her but then noticed that she was holding her ankle as tears of pain pricked her large Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Daddy . . ." she murmured the word so softly he almost didn't hear it, but he did and it caused something to rip inside his chest.  
  
"Mom," he whispered. His eyes suddenly sought out those of Mia Winner and he was not surprised to see an equally pained look on her face. She had slid off the couch to offer support to Alex Barton and Jean had a hand resting firmly on her shoulder. The nineteen year old was looking back and forth between Mia and his cousins as he realized that they somehow knew something the rest of the children didn't.  
  
"Mia, Cayce . . . what-?"  
  
"We have just received word that reports of a terrorist bombing are confirmed," the tense voice of the newscaster interrupted. "Almost the entire building has been demolished, but rescuers are hopeful of at least a few survivors . . ." He trailed off for a moment and looked sadly at the screen. "Here are some pictures of this terrible tragedy." The screen changed to show scenes of burning rubble and smoke clogged air.   
  
"This is an especially hard blow due to several important members of the government in attendance at this celebration for a previously uninterrupted twenty years of peace. Among these prominent citizens were the former Gundam pilots and their wives as well as Prince Milliardo and Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom." Pictures began to flash across the screen.   
  
A family portrait of the Chang's when Merin and Laia were younger appeared first. Laia ducked her head to hide the tears while Merin straightened up with an arm around her sister, determined to show no weakness in the face of her parents' probable deaths. Next came a group picture of the Winner's and the Barton's. Mia cringed as she saw her parent's smiling faces, and Alex's lips were pressed into a thin line. This was replaced by Duo and Hilde Maxwell's wide grins as they engaged in a water fight with their children. They were obviously in front of their house and the scene was of a relaxed Saturday as the family was distracted from washing the car.   
  
Beside him, Cayce heard Rhia draw in a shaky breath and he turned to see her pull Jonah close to the edge of the couch where she could wrap her arm around his waist. Cayce took her other hand and squeezed it gently. She turned to him with a dull look in her normally bright eyes and his heart contracted at seeing her obvious pain.   
  
"That picture was taken a couple of weeks ago," she told him softly. Her voice sounded as if it belonged to someone much younger. "Me and Jonah had to wash the car and Mom and Dad-" her voice caught but she swallowed and continued. "They snuck up on us and sprayed us till we were all soaked." A small, bittersweet smile touched her lips and she turned to look at her brother. "Remember?" she asked him. He nodded and she turned back to the screen just as they replaced the happy family picture with another.   
  
Cayce also turned back to see his aunt Lucrezia's hand lifted in a happy wave as she and her family stood on the top steps of a soon to depart plane. Her other arm was around Charles' shoulders and he too was waving. Jean stood beside his mother, looking out at the crowds that surrounded them while Milliardo's eyes seemed to be searching for anything that could possibly harm his family. Charles exhaled sharply and Jean reached out to firmly clasp his brother's arm. Cayce's arms unconsciously tightened around Kia as he waited for the only family left to show.  
  
The cameraman had caught them briefly with their guard down. Cayce remembered the day as one where they had taken a vacation to the beach. The same beach where his parents had first met. They sat on a large beach towel while Cayce helped Kia build a sand castle nearby. Heero had his arm wrapped loosely around his wife's waist and was gazing down at her with gentle love in his eyes and a small, content smile on his lips. Relena was laughing as her children played and leaning into his embrace as the wind blew her long, honey brown hair around them both. Cayce's heart clenched painfully and it was suddenly hard for him to breath.  
  
"Ni-chan?" a small voice asked softly. Startled from his intense gaze at the picture, he looked down to see Kia staring at him. "Do you really think Mama and Daddy aren't coming home?"  
  
"I don't know, Kia." An inner fire began to light his eyes and he turned tense feature to regard Jean. Looking at the expression on her best friend's face, Rhia shivered fearfully. "But if they don't come home, I promise you that someone will answer for it."   
  
The older boy nodded. "You will not be alone in your quest for justice, cousin." He looked around at the frightened, yet angry and determined faces. He saw nods from the Chang's, Maxwell's, Mia Winner, Charles, and even Alex Barton. "We are all with you."  
  
Cayce nodded and looked back to the screen where they had resumed showing pictures of the burning embassy buildings. The media might believe that his and the other's parents hadn't survived, but he refused to believe they were dead. They had all been through too much in their lives to be killed in a stupid terrorist attack. His mother and father had to be alive, and Cayce swore to himself that he would find them and the others. No matter what.  
  
Mission . . . accepted.   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of the original Gundam Wing characters, and alas I am but a poor college student so please don't sue me? (Pretty, pretty please with sugar and whip cream and chocolate chips and syrup and Heero on top?) I *do*, however, own all of the kids, so if you want to use them, please contact me first and tell me at jayaquestie@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
Orphaned Emotions  
By Jayaquestie  
  
  
  
Part 4a  
Cayce  
  
  
I felt a sort of numb shock, but I guess I truly am my father's son, because I also felt a type of calm I have never experienced before. Uncle Duo is always talking about how Dad used to be the 'Perfect Soldier,' sort of like a living machine who never allowed his emotions to interfere with his mission.   
  
Except for one time - Mom.   
  
Anything that had to do with Mom confused him and made him lose focus of the mission. One time he was so flustered, and so angry, and so in love, that he finally allowed his emotions to completely overrule his training. That's where I came from, though they were married less than a month later; before Mom even knew she was pregnant. Somehow I can't picture Dad losing control like that - or Mom for that matter. They're both always so 'In Control.' I guess that comes that comes with their jobs. I hadn't had the type of training Dad received when he was younger, but their way of always looking so calm and collected must have rubbed off on me.   
  
Part of my mind was in turmoil - all of the grief, shock, and anger running around together. But the other part, the one that was in control of my thoughts, was moving like lightning through different ways to find our parents. Yes, I knew that the media was saying no more than a handful of survivors, none of whom were any of our parents, but somehow I knew they were alive. If they had died in some fiery explosion, I would have felt it . . . like part of my soul being ripped away. Even when we were separated, my sister and I seemed to be able to sense each other and our parents. Mia's father, Quatre, said we got that ability from Dad, so I guess he was able to do the same. That explains why he and Quatre both looked so uneasy when they left, and why Mia, Kia, and I had such a bad feeling. In some way, we all knew this would happen.  
  
  
I glanced over at Rhia who had her arm around her brother's shoulders with a determined look on her face. Whether she was determined to find her parents like I was, or just determined not to cry in from to everyone, I didn't know. Unconsciously, I tightened my arms around Kia who had not moved from my lap since we first heard the news. She was being very quiet, but like me her face was an expressionless mask. I had no doubt in my mind that despite her young age, she completely understood the implications of the explosion. But she wasn't acting like a child faced with the prospect of every adult of her member of her family, immediate and extended, never coming back.   
  
Almost as if sensing my thoughts, she looked up at me and smiled a serene little smile. She looked so much like Mom for a moment that I had to swallow a sudden lump in my throat.   
  
A sense of calm washed over me, quelling the raging emotions I was suppressing. The only emotion left was my determination. Beside me I heard Rhia sigh softly and relax, pulling Jonah even closer. Looking around at the rest of the group, I noticed everyone looked a lot less tense.   
  
We all had in common the fact that our father's had once been Gundam pilots and because of that, something had always kept us apart from other kids our age. But now this whole situation was beginning to pull us even closer. Despite the age differences, we all shared a common grief and a common determination. Together, we would succeed on this first and most important of missions. Together, we would reclaim the peace and happiness someone was trying to steal from us. I promised myself then and there that everyone would make it out of this ordeal alive so we could go back to our lives.   
  
My father had charged me with following my heart, and that's exactly what I intended to do.  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Hey all! I'm sorry it's taken such a long time for me to get this chapter out. I want to say thank you to everyone that has sent such nice reviews and been so patient with me. This semester is almost over so as long as I can survive finals, I should have more time to work on this story and get the rest of the chapters out. Chapter 6 is in progress and I will hopefully have it finished and posted by the end of next week. Thanks again!  
- Jaya   
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
  
  
  
Orphaned Emotions  
By Jayaquestie  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Cayce leaned back against the hard tiles of the roof. He, Kia, Jean, and Rhia had gone up after dinner to watch the sunset and ended up staying and talking about the situation with their parents' disappearance. Well, Rhia talked mostly, with Jean throwing in an objection or opinion every now and then. Kia had fallen asleep soon after the stars had come out and was now cuddled against her brother's side. Cayce mearly laid back with his eyes closed and listened to the soft voices of his friends, letting their familiarity comfort him as nothing else had been able to for weeks. After awhile they quieted and Jean stood.  
"I'm going to head down and make sure the younger kids haven't driven Mia crazy." Rhia giggled. Cayce opened one eye and looked at his cousin.   
"Will you put Kia to bed since you're going inside?" Jean nodded and gently lifted the little girl in his arms. She whimpered a moment at being separated from her brother, but Jean cuddled her close and she soon quieted.  
After he was gone, Rhia scooted over until she was next to Cayce, taking the spot Kia had just vacated. She looked up at the stars for a moment in silence before turning her head to run a critical eye over her friend.  
"You look like hell," she stated bluntly. Cayce blinked before allowing an amused smile to flicker across his lips. He folded his arms behind his head and again leaned back, closing his eyes.  
"Thank you, Rhia. What a charming thing to say." She reached out and flicked his side none too gently.  
"Oww! What was that for?" she asked rubbing his sore ribs. She smirked.  
"For being your usual sarcastic self. Come on, I'm serious. You look like you haven't slept in days." Now it was his turn to look up at the stars for a few minutes.  
"I'm worried about our parents," he admitted softly. "My heart tells me they're not dead, but my head is harder to convince. And if something does happen . . ." he turned to look at her and she was struck by a despair so foreign in his eyes that she took a sharp breath. He reached out and clasped her hand tightly. "I'm seventeen, Rhia. How am I supposed to raise Kia by myself? How are you and Jean and Merin supposed to take care of your families? What's going to happen to Alex if for some reason his aunt can't take him in?" He hung his head. "I just can't seem to get these thoughts out of my mind and they're driving me crazy with worry."  
"I keep telling myself I have to be strong, like my father. But what if I'm not good enough?"   
He spoke this last in a whisper and Rhia's hand flew out to grip his chin tightly, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were filled with angry tears and when she spoke her voice was low and harsh.  
"You stop feeling sorry for yourself right this minute, Cayce Yuy! You're not the only one going through a tough time right now. And don't you ever think you're not good enough for anything! Our parents are alive - and we will find them. And if we don't, we can all help each other. We're each other's family now." Se leaned closer until he could feel her warm breath against his lips. "You can't give up Cayce. You're the hope that's holding us all together. I know it's a heavy burden, but you are your father's son."   
He looked at her, a sense of wonder filling him that this young woman could believe in him so strongly. He reached his hand out to gently brush against her cheek.  
"Rhia . . ."  
"You can do this. You just can't lose faith."  
For several long heartbeats they sat there under the stars, faces inches apart. Best friends who, in the midst of tragedy, were beginning to see each other as something more.  
Rhia was the first to pull back and she flashed the grin her father was most famous for.  
"Now, you big baby. Do you feel better after having that little pep talk?" He laughed out loud and surprised her by pulling her into a warm hug.  
"Have I ever told you how great you are?" She smiled mischievously.  
"No, but flattery will get you everywhere." He laughed again before standing and pulling her up with him.  
"You're right. Everything will work out. But for no - it's late and we need to get some sleep." They looped their arms around each other's waists and headed inside to join the others.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Cayce and Rhia piled into Heero's black SUV and drove to a group of large, run-down warehouses on the outskirts of the Sanq Kingdom to visit an old friend of Rhia's father.  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cayce asked looking dubiously at the dilapidated buildings. Rhia grinned.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Dad said this guy likes to keep a low profile." Cayce just grunted. "Come on. Dad gave the password in case I ever needed to get in."  
She led him to a rusted keypad beside an equally rusted door and typed in seven digits.  
" 'Gundam 6', huh? He included Epyon?"  
"Epyon may not have been one of the original Gundams, but it was based on the same design by the five scientists."  
"Maybe, but it wasn't actually built by the scientists," Cayce sniffed. "Just because a mobile suite is built of gundanium alloy doesn't make it a Gundam."  
"Well, Mr. Hotshot, Wing Zero wasn't built by the scientists either, was it?" The young man shook his head.  
"That's different."  
By this time the two had entered the building and were moving down one of the wide, clean and brightly-lit corridors that, they hoped, led to the main hanger. Neither was really paying much attention to the stealth tactics they had learned as children due to their continued argument. A fact for which both would have received a stern lecture had their father's been there.  
It was for this very reason that neither knew of their stalker until Cayce's reflexes kicked in. In mid-sentence, he whirled around and jumped in front of Rhia in a single fluid motion, one hand flashing out to dislodge a gun from the man behind them's hand while using his momentum to drop down and sweep-kick their attacker's legs from under him. The older man went down hard with an 'oof' and Cayce stood upright, muscles still tensed in case of attack. Rhia was amazed to realize that the whole thing had taken less than two minutes.  
After taking a moment to catch his breath, the man sat up wearily, alternating between rubbing his gun hand and rubbing his head. He looked to be in his late seventies and wore a much-outdated pair of sunglasses and a garish Hawaiian shirt. With a startled gasp, Rhia recognized her father's description of him.  
"Howard?" The man looked up at the pair and offered a crooked grin.  
"Don't tell me, let me guess. You," he said pointing to Cayce, "are Heero's son." Cayce blinked in surprise. "I should have known better than to sneak up on a Yuy. And you are," he studied Rhia for a moment. "Duo's daughter." The teens looked at each other before Rhia moved forward to help Howard off the ground.  
"How did you know?" she asked. He grinned again.  
"One - you both look like your dads, and two - I heard you arguing. For a second there I thought I'd gone back in time to when Duo and Heero were younger."  
"I'm sorry about attacking you," Cayce offered sheepishly. "I guess I've been a little jumpy lately." Howard waved away the apology.  
"Don't worry about it, kid. No harm done. Besides, if I'd tried that stunt on your Dad, jumpy or not, he would have taken my head off." His smile suddenly dropped and his expression turned serious. "I heard about the embassy. Have any of you kids heard from your parents?" Cayce pursed his lips and Rhia shook her head sadly.  
"But there could be a hundred reasons why they haven't contacted u yet. I know they're alive out there." Cayce's voice was filled with determination, challenging Howard to refute his claim.  
"I agree with you," the older man said nodding.  
"We came to see if you had any information we could use. Maybe names of people or organizations who would want them dead."  
"Like anyone who hated the Gundam pilots enough to risk planting a bomb at a peace embassy in order to kill them?" Cayce and Rhia nodded. "So you don't think the bombing was just a terrorist attack?"  
"Do you?"  
Howard sighed. "Got me there. Well, I can think of quite a few groups and individual people who've clashed with the Gundams over the years. Not any very recently - most were back during the war and the 'cleanup' that took about ten years. The thing is, most of those enemies have been killed. Those that haven't . . ." he hesitated for a minute and reached up to stroke his white goatee. "Those that haven't didn't get away by being stupid. If the Gundam pilots have enemies still alive, then they're smart enough to figure out that it'll take more than a few bombs to get rid of them. Your parents are pretty tough."  
He regarded his guests, both still children really, but both older than their parents had been when they helped win a war. I guess these kids take after their folks more than anyone thought.  
"I have a few names I could give you to get started," he said with a sigh. Cayce smiled and Rhia moved forward to hug him briefly.  
"Thanks Howard. Dad was right - you are a great friend," she told him. The old man blushed and cleared his throat in embarrassment.  
"Yeah, well . . . I still have your Dad's Gundams if you kids ever need them for anything." He paused in thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I might know a way to get you kids some real help in finding your folks."  
"What's that?" Cayce asked eagerly. Howard's grin returned.  
"Just give me a little time, I promise to contact you if it works . . ."  



End file.
